Young
by Anaya of Wolves
Summary: COMPLETE. TFA. Youngling-fic. Blurr and Wasp both compete for Bumblebee's attetnion. Who is Bee's true best friend? Slight Slash: Bumblebee x Wasp, Bumblebee x Blurr


Here is the other idea **Invader Kathy Starsky** sent me! This is a youngling(meaning they are about 5 years old) fic. involving Bee, Blurr, and Wasp. I don't want to spoil anything…but…hehehe…anyway…also, Blurr would be the oldest, Wasp next, then Bee…but they are still 5 years old…ALSO, please excuse the fact that some characters may be younger…you'll know when you read it…  
You could say it is slash…but you could say it isn't…depends…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers…

* * *

They sat on either side of the small youngling, who was playing with some toys, and sent deathly and venomous glares at one another. They were about to speak, but the teacher called all the younglings to come get their energon. Instantly, the yellow youngling hoped up and ran over, but the two got up and stayed behind for a little bit.

"_He'sMyBestestBestFriend!_" cried the blue youngling, speech all running together. His servos were placed on his hips.

"No, he's mine!" cried the green mech, arms crossed over his chest. They glared at each other, but their attentions snapped away from each other when a voice called out for them.

"Wasp! Blurr! Come 'ere and get your treats!" called out the yellow youngling, smiling and waving to get their attention. The two smiled back and walked over. While walking, they glared at each other. The competition to win Bumblebee's attention was on was on.

**xXx**

The three younglings sat at the Arts and Crafts table, Bumblebee sitting in the middle of the two.

They were painting pictures, when 'Bee said, "I need glitter. Be right back." He got up from the bench and headed over to the craft cart to get the glitter. Blurr and Wasp watched him leave, then went back to glaring at each other. The glaring match continued until a cry snapped their attention back over to the cart.

They gasped at what they saw.

'Bee was sitting on the ground crying. Another yellow mech with headfins stood before him, holding the glitter jar. He had a scowl written across his face as Bumblebee continued to cry.

"My glitter, squirt!" the standing youngling said. Bumblebee cried some more, wiping his optics as he did. He had just wanted the glitter, the other youngling didn't have to have pushed him down and take the glitter jar. But help was on the way.

Blurr was up and was standing next to 'Bee in a second. The standing youngling was a little surprised at the sudden appearance of the other youngling who was now glaring at him.

"_Hey,WhyDidYouTakeTh eGlitterAwayFro m'Bee?_" Blurr cried out in anger, fist balled to his sides. The headfin-ed youngling just sneered. The blue youngling let out a growl, but that didn't faze the other youngling. He then turned and walked away with the jar of glitter. Another youngling, red in color, bounced in step with the headfin-ed youngling, chatting away as he did. Blurr huffed and then knelt down next to 'Bee. "_Shush,It'sOkay'Bee. WeCanGetTheGlitterLater. Okay?_"

Bumblebee looked up, optics still watery, and he nodded and said, "Okay." He hiccupped, and Blurr smiled sweetly and held out his own servo for 'Bee, you gladly took it and was pulled to his pedes. Then the two headed back over to the bench.

Wasp was glaring at them, well Blurr actually, and continued to glare at the blue youngling when they sat down. Blurr just smirked and began helping 'Bee color his picture. Wasp grumbled to himself and accidently snapped the crayon he was using.

Wasp-0, Blurr-1

**xXx**

Wasp was sitting in the play area, reaching into a bag and pulling out energon goodies to eat. He wasn't really paying attention, so he didn't notice 'Bee walk up.

"Wasp" the yellow youngling said. He snapped his helm up and then flashed a grin. He had been waiting here for Bumblebee to get here.

"Hey, Bumble'" he said, popping in another goodie.

'Bee watched him, then asked, "Could I…Could I have one?"

Wasp automatically said, "No." They were his goodies, his femme-creator made them for him, and he didn't want to share. Then the yellow youngling's faceplate dropped into a sad look.

"Oh, okay…" Bumblebee muttered, he turned and was about to walk away, but Wasp's voice stopped him.

Wasp felt bad and didn't want 'Bee to be sad, so he then said, "Oh, alright. You can have ONE." Bumblebee quickly turned back around and smiled. He sat down and held out his hand. Wasp grumbled, pulled out one goodie, and handed it to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee popped the goodie into his mouth and said, through the chews, "Thank –CRUNCH- you –CRUNCH- Wasp!" Wasp grinned.

"You're welcome, Bumble'."

Then 'Bee scooted next to Wasp's side and rested his head down on Wasp's shoulder.

"Another, please?"

Wasp sighed and handed him another. 'Bee ate it and shuttered his optics off, a grin still placed on his faceplate. A grin crawled its way on Wasp's faceplate, and he looked up to see Blurr glaring daggers at him. The green youngling stuck out his glossa and asked 'Bee if he wanted another. The yellow youngling nodded, and Wasp handed him another treat.

Wasp-1, Blurr-1

**xXx**

It was nap time for all the youngling. The three had run over and grabbed their mat and blankets. Then they walked over to the sleep area and laid down their mats.

'Bee was already passed out on his mat once his helm touched it soft, heated surface. Wasp laid down on his mat to one side of Bumblebee, and Blurr laid down on his on the other side of the yellow youngling.

After a little bit, Wasp scooted closer to 'Bee and looked up and over at Blurr. The blue youngling was fast asleep, vents whirling still in a fast pace. Wasp grinned and laid back down, wrapping his arms around 'Bee. The yellow youngling, still in recharge, snuggled against the green youngling, sighing a bit. Wasp's grin grew, and he shuttered his optics off.

Blurr awoke a little bit after that and looked over at 'Bee. He saw that Wasp had his arms around the yellow youngling, and anger and jealously ran through his systems. So, the blue speedster scooted closer and wrapped his arms around 'Bee as well. His optics shuttered off, and he fell back into recharge.

When nap time was over, Bumblebee was the first one awake. He shifted sleepily in both of the other younglings' arms.

At a bit of unsuccessful shifting and trying to get out, he said, "Blurr, Wasp, nap time over. Can you let go, please?"

Both younglings awoke groggily and nodded. Their arms were unwrapped from the yellow youngling's body, and then 'Bee got up, grabbing his mat as well.

"Let's go put our stuff up."

The yellow youngling flashed his two friends a smile, which they returned and also nodded. They got up as well, grabbing their mats, and the three headed over to the bins to put them back.

Wasp-2, Blurr-2

**xXx**

The three were outside in the playground. Blurr and Wasp stood to the sides of Bumblebee, who was looking around. He was looking for something to play on.

"What should we play on?" he asked his two friends, flashing each a smile. They returned the smile and thought about it themselves.

"Dodge ball?" Wasp suggested, gesturing to the game that was going on already in one corner of the playground.

'Bee hummed in thought and replied, "Maybe."

"_Tag!_" Blurr suggested, grinning. The yellow youngling gave the same reply he gave to the green youngling. He scanned the playground again, then spotted an empty jungle gym.

"Let's play on that!" Bumblebee cried out, pointing towards the jungle gym. Both Wasp and Blurr shrugged, and then all three walked over to the metal beams. They climbed up it, 'Bee already reaching the top. He laughed in enjoyment of his accomplishment. The other two just gave a playful pout, then smiled. They were all having fun.

Then 'Bee stood up on the beams, and Wasp hissed, "'Bee, get down…" He was worried about the other youngling.

"'_Bee…GetDown,Please_!" Blurr also tried to plead with the yellow youngling. Bumblebee was laughing in enjoyment.

"Aww…but I ain't goin' fa-AAHHH!"

Unfortantely, Bumblebee was wrong. He had swayed on the beams, and his pede had lost its footing and slipped. Then Bumblebee's whole body pitched forward, falling from the high beams and to the ground below.

"'BEE!" both Wasp and Blurr cried out, trying to reach the youngling. But, aslas, they couldn't grab out to him. So, Bumblebee continued his fall to the ground. He was nearing the ground, but Fate played a new person.

"Gotcha!"

Before Bumblebee could hit the ground, he was caught by a larger and bulky green youngling. 'Bee had his optics shut, but shuttered them on-line when he didn't hit the ground.

He stared at the youngling who caught him, then said, "Thanks!"

The green mech grinned and replied, "No problem, little buddy." He then set 'Bee down and introduced himself, "I'm Bulkhead."

Bumblebee grinned back and replied, "I'm Bumblebee, or 'Bee." Soon after 'Bee had greeted himself, Blurr and Wasp had quickly crawled off of the jungle gym, both worried.

"'Bee, are you alright?" they both said, running over and to the yellow youngling's side. They check over him, making sure nothing was wrong.

But 'Bee just flashed him a smile and replied, "I'm fine, thanks to Bulkhead!" Both Wasp and Blurr looked over to the one named 'Bulkhead', who was grinning. They stared him down, then glanced slowly back over to Bumblebee, who was still smiling.

"Well, I guess that's good to hear…" Wasp began.

"_Yeah,ThatWouldn'tHaveBeenGoodIfYouWentSPLAT_!" Blurr finished, chuckling a bit. Bumblebee nodded and chuckled as well. Another chuckle had come from Bulkhead, and Wasp and Blurr gave him a secretive glare. It looked like to them that someone had entered the competition, but they wouldn't let him take Bumblebee away. He's was their best friend!

Wasp-2, Blurr-2

**xXx**

"Hmmm…"

Wasp walked up to the yellow youngling who was sitting on the play mats, hand under his chin. He had a look of deep concentration on his faceplates. Then the green youngling sat down in front Bumblebee, who still didn't snap out of the thinking.

"What are you thinking of, Bumble'?" Wasp asked, curiosity taking a hold of his faceplate. A few seconds passed, then 'Bee looked up to Wasp.

"Just thinking…" the yellow youngling replied, then went back to thinking. Wasp's optic ridge rose.

"Thinking about what?"

There was a pause, then Bumblebee replied, "Well…Wasp, do you know what a kiss is?" Now this was a bit odd. Why did Bumblebee want to know what a kiss was, Wasp wondered to himself.

"Hmm…" Wasp pondered, then replied, "yeah…my mommy gives me one before we leave, and before I go to bed, and…a bunch of times…" He counted off the times on his digits, then glanced back over to 'Bee. "Why do you want to know? Doesn't your mommy give you kisses?"

'Bee nodded then said, "Yeah, but why?" Now both youngling was thinking hard why. What was so special about kisses? Why did their femme-creators give them to them?

A little bit later, Blurr walked over and stopped. He looked between the two other younglings, and his optic ridge rose.

"_WhatAreYouTwoThinkingOf?_" he asked. After sitting down, he continued to look back and forth between Wasp and Bumblebee. Both didn't break their concentration. The blue speedster youngling sighed and propped his arm up on his knee to keep his helm up. He rolled his optics and waited…and waited…and waited…and waited…then waiting just got too boring for him. "_Bumblebee!Wasp!_"

That snapped them out of their concentration. They glanced over at Blurr, who sighed in relief that he finally got their attention.

"_Finally…_" he muttered. Both youngling's optic ridge rose.

"What is it Blurr?" 'Bee asked.

"Yeah…what do you want?"

Blurr sighed and then asked, "_IWasWonderingWh atYouTwoWereThi nkingOf? YouLook LikeYouWereThinking HardOn Something? So,WhatWasIt?_"

There was a pause, then 'Bee replied him, "We were wondering why our mommies gave us kisses? Why are they so special?" Now Blurr thought about those questions. His femme-creator gave him kisses as well, but why? She often said that she loved him, which she also said through their link. But what was so special about kisses?

"_MaybeThey AreAWayToShow HowMuchYou LoveEachOther? BecauseMyMommyAlwaysSays'ILoveYou'Afterwards._"

Both 'Bee and Wasp thought about it. It was true, their femme-creators did say that they love them afterwards. Hmm…

"Maybe we should go ask a femme?" 'Bee said. The other two youngling looked at each other, then nodded. It made sense. So, the three of them got up and began walking around.

They soon found Arcee sitting at one of the tables, drawing a picture. The three walked up and stopped in front of the table. A few seconds passed, then Wasp coughed, causing the pink youngling to look up, optic ridge raised.

"What is it?" she asked, glancing between the three.

They shifted on their pedes, then 'Bee said, "Well…we were wondering why our mommies gives us kisses…"

Arcee thought about it, then said, "'Cause she loves you?" The three mech younglings all hummed in thought.

"That's what we thought…but why kisses?" Wasp asked, earning him a shrug from Arcee, who then went back to coloring. The three then turned and walked back over to the mats. They sat down and began to think about it.

_Oh well…guess we won't figure it out till we're older…_

They all thought that same thought, then they went over to the toy chest and pulled out the toys they were going to play with.

_Several years in the future…_

It was dark in the forest, but that didn't frighten 'Bee away. He stared into the optics of the other mech, a small smile forming on his dental plates. He leaned forward, optic powering down, and the other did as well, their lips meeting. Bumblebee wrapped his arms around the other's neck, and the other wrapped his servos around the yellow mech's waist.

They understood now why kisses, for they were magical and wonderful.

* * *

Now good readers…you can say whoever you want for the last part…who kissed Bumblebee? Well…you can choose either Wasp or Blurr…your choice…  
Yeah…I'm a bee itch like that…lol…puns *snickers*…anyway…  
Cyber cookie to whoever can guess the two mechs in the second part (the one with the glitter)…he he he! ^.^

Hope you enjoyed it…and the jungle gym part was suggest by **9aza**…thankz!  
So…this is my last of my suggestions from **Invader Kathy Starsky**…if you get anymore…let me know!

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


End file.
